


Invasion

by 1JettaPug, Ruriruri



Series: KISS Me One Last Time [6]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/pseuds/Ruriruri
Summary: KISS’ new lead guitarist, Vinnie Vincent, is brash, bold, and maybe exactly what they need for their comeback album. When Paul invites him over for a drunken one-night stand, though, Gene starts to question the strength of their relationship, and wonders if there’s still something he can’t give Paul.





	Invasion

“ _Vinnie Vincent,_ ” the guitarist murmured for the umpteenth time. He felt the letters of both names roll off his tongue, and he liked the way it felt. It sounded a lot more rock ‘n roll than Cusano, and it had been the only idea besides song lyrics and titles that him and Paul had agreed on so far. “So just keep calling me Vinnie from now on? Haha, I like it. It’s got this charm to it!”

“Much better than _Mick Fury_ …” Paul said, rolling his eyes and removing his black blazer, folding it carefully and draping it over his barstool. “I mean, c’mon, you weren’t serious when you said that back there in the studio, were you?”

“Hey, it’s a cool name,” Vinnie shrugged, pulling his own chair out and moving it closer to Paul’s. “But I like this one more, Paulie. At least I get to keep part of my name- kinda like you did. Funny how that works, yeah?”

“Funny. Sure,” Paul sighed and flagged down the bartender. 

The last couple months had been a whirlwind of changes. Getting rid of all the yes-men that had helped keep KISS in the echo chamber that had led to The Elder. Getting rid of Bill Aucoin, the man that had made them-- that had been scary as hell, but they had to do it. Bill was useless now, too drugged-up to offer KISS anything anymore.

Now they were back to the drawing board. Older, hopefully smarter. Brainstorming like mad to try to figure out what the public wanted-- and deciding what they wanted was an upheaval of everything that had made them KISS. A much heavier, darker sound. Paul had even suggested, desperately, that they lose the makeup-- that idea hadn’t gone anywhere, but it still loomed in the back of his mind. In case of fire, break glass. In case of another failed album-- well, the world was going to finally see the guys behind those 50 million records. Even if half of them weren’t original members.

Ace being gone for good now hadn’t stung as much as it should have. Maybe because in a pretty real sense, he’d left long before breaking his contract. Paul had begged him; Gene had begged him, and it hadn’t mattered. Paul hadn’t seen Ace to speak of since taking him out to the mall in a last-ditch effort to keep him in the band. He’d tried to conjure up the good times, the simple times. He hadn’t talked about the money. In the end he’d drove Ace back to his house, then called Gene and told him it was over. 

He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want Ace even now. Even as it got to be more obvious that Ace was drowning with or without KISS, addictions sending him spiraling… he wanted him. Had occasional, stupid fantasies about driving him straight to rehab himself, as if Ace would go anywhere he didn’t want to. As if Paul could save anybody when he couldn’t even pull himself together. He’d taken to calling Jeannette every so often to check up on him. It wasn’t good enough, but it was something.

Meanwhile, what was left of KISS had reconvened, started to audition lead guitarists. Vinnie had seemed like a sure bet, at least in the studio. Vinnie had handled most of the lead guitar as a session player and co-wrote three songs for the album with Paul and Gene. He brought in that heavier, darker, faster sound they were dying for on over half the album in their songs like "Saint and Sinner," "Keep Me Comin'", "Danger," "I Love It Loud," "Killer," and "War Machine.” Undoubtedly more talented than Ace, able to absolutely shred through songs-- which was maybe what they really needed now. Poor Eric, as much as he liked to play fast, could barely keep up with him on the drums, and Paul was just privately grateful that playing rhythm alongside wasn’t half as taxing. Vinnie wasn’t into drugs, either, and while he was married, he didn’t seem particularly unfaithful, another two points in his favor. But Paul had wanted to get to know him better before offering him anything solid in KISS. 

So he’d invited Vinnie out drinking tonight. See how he handled himself in a less button-up situation than in front of a bunch of recording equipment, or in the studio trying to hack out another insane string of guitar solos. It was good business. They couldn’t afford a screw-up, couldn’t decide a month into the next tour-- hopefully there’d _be_ one-- that they couldn’t stand the guy. Plus, as stressed as Paul had been lately with all of KISS’ upheaval, he figured he could use a drink or two just to loosen himself up a bit.

Paul tried to smile at him, make him feel like they weren’t about to talk about his abrasive tendencies to wail on the guitar and go over the top, before turning his attention to the approaching bartender. “I guess I’ll have a gin and tonic,” he ordered. “And he’ll have- Hey, Vinnie, what do you want--”

“Whiskey,” Vinnie smirked, paused, then added, “Oh, go ahead and make that a double- for both of us. Forget the gin.”

Paul’s face immediately scrunched up in frustration.

Vinnie’s eyes lit up in a bit of amusement at the look. “What? I can handle my liquor. Can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Paul grumbled, trying to wipe the pout from his face. He was trying to be professional here! Get a simple gin and loosen up just the smallest bit after spending all day in the studio. It was understandable. Starting the night off with whiskey seemed excessive. Paul raised his brow when he turned his head back around to the guitarist. Of course, it seemed like he was now fully learning, Vinnie never took things slowly and always strived to make the most out of everything he was involved in.

The bartender set down their drinks, and Vinnie took his glass and carefully clinked it into the side of Paul’s when he lifted it up.

“To the band- to _KISS!_ ” he smiled, warmly. Paul nodded, then took a long sip from his drink. The whiskey burned its way down his throat, spicy, warm and inviting. A lot more edge than some gin. Maybe Vinnie had made the right call here. Now if only Paul could be one hundred percent sure about his choices on everything else…

“Soooo, Paul,” Vinnie said, glancing down at his drink rather than the lead singer beside him. His already low, soothing voice crept down and held a husky edge to it now as he asked, “What does it take to impress _you?_ My playing doesn’t seem to be winning you over… Or is it not my playing? I just don’t think I’m getting a good read from you, honestly… I know Gene and Eric love what I’m doing--”

“Gene and I both think you’re very over the top.”

Vinnie didn’t even blink at Paul’s blurt. “Well, I’m an over the top kind of guy, Paulie. I don’t do slow. I don’t do a lot of old school, but I can certainly play it if I want to. But, c’mon, have you ever heard someone shred like me before--”

“You’re sloppy.” Paul took another sip and ignored the raised questioning brow.

“It’s just me working out some chords in the studio! Besides, it’s a live performance I’m giving you in there, and I don’t miss when the recording switch is on, Paulie. Trust me.” Vinnie said, peering at Paul beneath his dark, thick lashes. He ran his fingertip along the smooth rim of his glass and hummed. “But I get it. I get it. I can go just a little bit slower for you. I know I’m a bit much, but I’ve found people tend to love me when they get to know me. Just give it some time,” he smiled at him again. “You’ll start to love what you hear.”

Paul muttered into his drink, “I think you missed the point…”

Vinnie rolled his eyes, then finished his drink with one, long gulp. He firmly set the empty glass down on the bar. “I didn’t miss a word you said, Paulie. Now, how about a second drink…?”

 _This isn’t going anywhere…_ Paul thought, shaking his head. Tonight was slowly starting to turn into a waste of his time and money. Honestly, he didn’t know how he expected this to go. He and Vinnie were both the same levels of stubborn- he knew that, but he tried to pull this talk off anyway! He really should’ve brought Gene along… Of course, he had tried to beg Gene to come with him, but the bassist had other plans... Cuddling and watching movies with Eric suddenly seemed more important to him than trying to break their new lead guitarist in.

Selfish. Fucking selfish. But Paul couldn’t find it in him to be overly angry at him even right now. He knew the second he got back to the hotel, got in the room, Gene would be getting up and coming over to sweep him off his feet and carry him over to their bed. He would be the center of attention between Eric and Gene, being kissed and cuddled with while some random Godzilla movie played softly in the background. Paul looked forward to it, honestly.

The sound of their second round being set down in front of them snapped him back into the now, though. Paul blinked, then sighed. Yeah, yeah. He had the rest of this ‘professional talk’ to get through.

“Cheers?” Vinnie smiled, raising his second glass.

“Cheers,” Paul sighed, lifting his own up to clink against it.

By the time Vinnie finished off his second drink, Paul was nearly finished with his fourth round. He didn’t know what had gotten into him-- it wasn’t like him, to be taking shots that fast, but each was its own tonic to his anxiety and irritation, mellowing him out, keeping him from reading in anything deeper into Vinnie’s comments, keeping him from being annoyed at his egotism. Ace had told him way back that there was a kind of click in his brain he was always chasing after, a click he’d only get if he mixed the booze and the coke just right-- Paul had told him that sounded like addiction. But right now, Paul knew exactly what Ace had meant. That pleasant little click was right there for him, making everything warmer and better. And at that point, his tongue really started to loosen.

“Y- You know, one of the first times Gene and I went searching for someone to play lead guitar was a _hell_ of an experience. We had to hitchhike up to the Catskills- him in some fluffy coat and me in these lime-green high-heeled boots--”

“I bet those boots looked amazing!” Vinnie laughed, swirling the last bit of his drink around in his glass.

“ _Viiiiiinnie,_ that’s beside the point--” Paul pouted. His cheeks were flushed pink, a lovely side effect of his drinking. The humidity of the Californian bar had started to curl and fluff out his already rather bushy hair. Vinnie wanted to reach out and ruffle those black strands even further, but he let Paul go on with his story. “Damn, those were some fantastic boots, though. I remember I blew a whole paycheck on them… anyway, anyway. We got to sleep at a commune- then somehow ended up going up a mountain with these two chicks! Gene- Well, you know Gene’s obsessed with gettin’ some of that pussy! He was gonna get us kicked out if he started humping them, so I had to step up and stop ’im.”

“Awwww, you cock-blocked him,” Vinnie chuckled, shaking his head. “But I get that. Being kicked out into the middle of nowhere is not where you wanna end up in the middle of the night.”

“Tell me about it,” Paul muttered, peering forlornly into his empty glass. “He still got to bang her in the mornin,’ though…” He paused and lifted his empty glass up to Vinnie, as if he were a kid asking a parent for another drink.

“Awwwww, Paulie, I think you’ve had just about enough for tonight.” Vinnie smiled, taking his glass from him and setting it down beside his own empty drink. “But that was a cute story… I’ve noticed you get very passionate whenever you talk about your adventures with Gene… It’s real heartwarming to me. You two have been business partners forever and seem to get along so well.”

“Yeah?” Paul grinned back. “Yeah, well, we’ve known each other for, what, more than ten years now? Shit, yeah. You should’ve seen us both back then, we were just a couple of fat Jewish kids-- Gene had these overalls, man, fucking _overalls--_ ” Paul started laughing, and laughing hard, grabbing his glass again and calling out, “Hey! Hey, gimme one more, c’mon--”

“No, you’re done,” Vinnie said, wrapping his hand around Paul’s on the glass. Paul frowned, twisting his hand out from under Vinnie’s. He had awfully nice fingers, long, nails predictably barely-there, thanks to all that guitar-playing… Paul shook his head, as if that would make his thoughts any less muddled right now. He was just about to go into another ramble before Vinnie spoke up again.

“So how d’you handle it? Ten years with the guy.”

“S’nothing. Well. S’like a marriage, except neither of us see-- fuck, that’s not even true, haha-- Vinnie, you just gotta be able to know when you can push it and when you can’t. Gene’s, mm, more headstrong than me… but I can put up with more… we balance each other out, something like that.” Paul paused. “Why don’t you get another shot, Vinnie? The more I drink, the cuter you’re looking.”

“Mhmn, I’m feeling fine right now… I’m feeling more than fine with your little compliments, though. Gosh, I didn’t think it’d take some liquor to finally get a compliment out of you, Paulie.” Vinnie chuckled, lightly. He tapped his fingers softly against the top of the bar counter and smirked as he watched Paul’s eyes follow his fingers. “But this is alright- hell, this is even a bit fun. I think I prefer you a lil’ loose and telling stories compared to lecturing me about my style. It’s a lovely change of pace.”

“I can compliment fine! Just-- just need an incentive. Wasn’t getting any from you in the studio… you were just going right along, doing what you wanted… I know you’re good, but you gotta put the brakes on. Gotta edit yourself. I mean…” Paul frowned, alcohol-addled brain struggling for the words, “I mean, I’ve been at it a long time. I know what the audience wants.”

“Do you?”

“Well, yeah! When you’re talking concerts, course I do! I know when to pull it back. When they’re about to get tired of some schtick. They don’t love you as much as you love you, that’s the truth, doesn’t matter how good you are. Goddamn, did I figure that out the hard way.” Paul paused. “And you’re really fucking good, Vinnie. There. Two compliments, five minutes. Four… four drinks. Do I get one from you now?”

“Another drink?”

“No! A compliment. C’mon. I haven’t bitched one time about you calling me Paulie--”

“Gene does it all the time.”

“Yeah, ’n you’re not him. So c’mon, tell me something real nice.”

“Well, I think you’re an amazing front man. You sound very… angelic. You control the stage, the crowd, and you come alive for it.”

“Whoa,” Paul muttered, astonishingly. “That’s sooooo sweet of you to say, Vinnie~”

“I meant it,”

Paul smiled bashfully at him.

“And you’ve got beautiful eyes.”

“Aww, Vinnie, you’re gonna make me blush…” As if he wasn’t already, thanks to the whiskey. Paul shook his head, sort of a hazy expression in those eyes now. Probably he was kidding himself, but he liked to think he was getting through to Vinnie right now. Vinnie hadn’t even argued with him yet about cutting down on the shredding! Yeah. Yeah, this was definitely going great. Bringing Gene along would’ve been a sorry idea; they both would’ve laid right into Vinnie, made him all defensive. But now he was getting told he sounded good, looked good-- it didn’t matter if he’d had to ask for the compliments; he’d still gotten them. He really needed that right now. They’d regrouped, were working on new stuff, but KISS was still so far from their pinnacle that they might as well have been underground. He was still scared that once they did tour, it’d be like _Fridays_ all over again. And Gene, well, sometimes he was scared he needed Gene more than Gene needed him. That he needed more reassurances than Gene was prepared to offer up.

He reached for Vinnie’s drink, not realizing it was empty until he’d raised it to his lips. He still tipped it up, tasting that last drop of whiskey at the bottom of the glass, while Vinnie struggled not to laugh beside him.

“I mean it, you’re not getting any more tonight.”

“Maybe not from you.” Paul grinned. “I bet I can still get it from Gene…”

“Mhm, I doubt Gene gives you some when he sees you like this--”

“Oh, he’ll give me some~ He gives me whatever I want,” Paul sighed, wistfully. “Whatever I desire…”

A curious brow quirked up. “Desire, huh?”

“Flowers, chocolates… Mhmmhm, his _thick cock…_ ” Paul purred, leaning closer. His thigh pressed against Vinnie’s. Paul could feel the heat coming off the other man in waves, and he felt his chest clench with want. His heart only began to skip a beat when Vinnie leaned in closer, his green eyes warm and dancing with amusement.

He smirked, “Does he give it all to you, Paulie?”

Paul leaned closer, his lips just about touching the shell of Vinnie’s ear. “Everything~ Every. Single. Inch. _Mine._ ”

Vinnie made a soft sound of interest and placed his hand over Paul’s knee, gently squeezing it. “All yours?”

“I wish,” Paul breathed out. Close enough it was all he could do not to start kissing Vinnie’s ear, or tugging against his lobe-- he wasn’t wearing earrings tonight, which was kind of disappointing… “Always somebody else. I can’t just be competing for attention in the interviews, I gotta compete for his dick, too… nngh, Vinnie, you gotta move your hand…”

Vinnie lifted his hand, palm up, but Paul just shook his head and grabbed his wrist.

“No. Right _here._ ” And then, without an ounce of hesitation, he tugged Vinnie’s hand right back down to rest right against his groin, already half-hard and obvious through his jeans.

“Mhmmn, you know what you want~” Vinnie crooned out, sweetly. “I knew the signals I was getting were right… Oh, but let’s take this over to a booth, Paulie. A lil’ privacy is something I’m sure you would appreciate.” He smiled as he lifted his hand back up and heard Paul whine- actually whine like a dog being denied his bone. Vinnie shushed him softly and pulled him up from his seat, grabbing their jackets and moving them to a more secluded spot. He barely got to throw their stuff on the table before Paul was all but tackling him down in the booth.

“ _Vinnie~_ ” Paul muttered, biting on his lower lip, tugging the pink flesh between his teeth. A nervous habit that Vinnie cooed over, finding it absolutely adorable.

“Awww, aww, what does precious Paulie want? Is he craving somethin’ that the Demon can’t give him right now? Oh, I think he is~” The moment the final word left Vinnie’s mouth, Paul was surging forward. He slotted himself between the guitarist’s thighs, his hands groping around his waist at his ass.

“Paulie- _ahh!_ ” Vinnie moaned, faintly as lips attacked the bare flesh of his throat. “Oh, yeeeess…” he sighed, fingers tightening around the material of Paul’s shirt. Paul bit and nipped up the column of Vinnie’s throat, leaving little red marks on the pale skin in his wake. His lips pressed against his jaw and soon connected with Vinnie’s lips, the kissing becoming desperate and messy.

Paul whined into the kiss when Vinnie bit his lower lip, tugging on the flesh with his teeth. The lead singer pulled back, a trail of spit following from his reddened lips, evidence of their sloppy kissing. Vinnie laughed, hand wrapping around Paul’s nape as he pulled him back in for more.

Hands thread into Paul’s dark curls, tugging and pulling as Vinnie pushed himself flush against him. Immediately, Paul bent to his will the moment his hands yanked at a single strand. He was sent into another fit of whines, the sound resonating high in his throat. “Please, _please--_ ” Paul begged, arms tightening around his waist.

“Please what, Paulie?” Vinnie murmured between kisses to his neck.

“Please, please--” A flash of red ran through his mind for a moment, freezing his words on his tongue. Gene. Gene. What in the hell was he doing right now? Hitting on Vinnie, feeling him up, kissing him in the booth… didn’t matter that Gene wasn’t giving him all he wanted right now, he couldn’t just... “ _Gene…_ ”

Vinnie’s head snapped up at the name. He yanked on Paul’s ever so messed up hair in a bit of annoyance. “Paulie… _We’re_ having fun right now. I’m givin’ you what he’s not. I would think you’d be more--”

“Gene, Genie,” Oh god, were those tears forming in the corners of his eyes? Was Paul honestly going to start crying? “ _I waaaant Gene!_ ”

“Aww, ssshhhh, ssshh, baby,” Vinnie tried to quiet him down. He rubbed his back and nuzzled against his cheek. “It’s alright, Paulie. We’re good, we’re goo--”

“ _Gene!_ ”

Vinnie sighed, trying not to cringe as Paul’s whiny tone rang in his ear. He just unwrapped himself from him and slid past him. He turned around and started going through Paul’s coat pockets.

“Wha- What are you doin’?” Paul asked as he wiped at his eyes.

“Getting ten cents for a payphone. I’m gonna get you your Genie. I know you need him right now…” Vinnie said, then smiled when Paul leapt up at him to place a quick kiss to his lips. Vinnie hummed into the kiss, the neediness and desire Paul offered him. Perhaps there was hope for them yet… He made Paul sit back down and patted him on the head. “You stay right here, baby. Imma go call him up.”

“O- Okay,”

 

  
Eric reached over absently, digging his hand in the already mostly-empty popcorn bowl. Onscreen, Godzilla was… well, honestly Eric wasn’t sure if in this incarnation, Godzilla was supposed to be destroying Tokyo or saving it. Gene had given him a crash course on all the mythos before, sure, but it all kind of blended together in a mash of monster suits and model cityscapes.

Not that Eric minded. Gene’s enthusiasm was infectious, and it was great after a long day at the studio to just kick back and relax. Things were finally going more smoothly. He knew Paul and Gene were iffy on Vinnie, but he also knew they’d never get a better lead guitarist. Eric was pretty sure Vinnie would be officially onboard pretty soon. If Vinnie could just turn it down some, be a little less pigheaded… they’d be a real, complete band again. They’d tour the States again-- Paul and Gene had talked about that some, wistful as kids waiting for summer break. They wanted that so badly. Wanted back on top. Eric wanted it for them, too.

Eric didn’t so much as get his hand out of the bowl before Gene had snatched it back with a wide grin.

“Uh-uh. I’m getting the rest of this.”

“You got most of it!”

“Paul’s diet’s gonna end me.” Gene eyed what was left of the buttered microwavable popcorn-- contraband, in Paul’s eyes. “I had Special K for breakfast, Eric. _Special K._ ”

“He won’t do anything if you don’t follow the diet, Gene, you know that.”

“He will. No amount of cookies is worth Paul whining for a solid hour.” Gene groaned and took a large handful of popcorn before reluctantly pushing the bowl back towards Eric as Mechagodzilla advanced towards Godzilla onscreen.

“You got a point there. Hey…” Eric frowned, munching on the popcorn. “Does Godzilla ever have a girlfriend?”

“He’s got his fangirls. He just doesn’t last long enough to get anywhere with them.” Gene frowned, apparently giving the question some serious consideration. “He has kids, though… he even claims them…”

“Mhmm, probably best not to think too hard about it.” Eric sighed, popping some more food into his mouth. Gene shrugged, then adjusted his hold and arms from where they wrapped around Eric’s stomach, pulling him back a bit more and against him. Eric felt his face heat up as he felt Gene grab at the side of his hips, then move lower. He grabbed his thighs, squeezing them with a teasing smirk.

“Mhmph, now I can’t decide what looks tastier… you or the snacks.”

Eric’s cheeks burned, and he tossed some popcorn at his face in playful irritation. Gene opened his mouth and caught them easily, grinning as Eric couldn’t help but shake with laughter.

“Alright, now you _will_ have to put up with Paul’s whining!”

Gene exhaled loudly, obviously not looking forward to that, but he snuggled against Eric. “Worth it, though.” he said, his arms moving back around his stomach and lifting his body up slightly against his so that he could rest his chin over his shoulder. Every once in a while, Gene squeezed or poked Eric in the belly and opened his mouth, making annoyed grunts until the drummer finally caved in and obediently fed him some more. Paul was going to chew both of them out if he found out… But Eric enjoyed this time with Gene more than anything. 

“You want a lil’ taste, baby?” Eric asked, extending his butter coated fingers out to Gene. Gene nodded and caught his hand, lifting it to his own mouth. Gently, he closed his lips around his fingers and sucked. Eric shivered from the sensation, and his eyelids slid shut as the tide coming in and open once more with all the haste of a flower blooming. The buds on Gene’s legendary tongue scraped like soft grains of sand over the grooves of his fingertips. Gene hummed.

“I still feel like we could’ve used more salt…”

“Well, thank you for that diagnosis, _Dr. Love._ Hell, you aren’t even a doctor for food or--”

“Eric, Eric, I am a connoisseur of good food,” Gene chuckled.

“Well, if Paul’s reasoning for continually putting you back on diets is anything to go by…” Eric murmured, leaning back against him. Gene just shook his head at the comment and went on to kiss the tip of each of his fingers, lightly running his tongue across each one, creating a shuddery hitch in his breathing.

Eric shut his eyes again when Gene ran his tongue along his index finger, then sucked it in between his lips. He sucked slowly, all the way to his knuckle, making him shiver. Gene repeated the motion on each finger, ending with Eric moaning softly when he swirled his tongue around his thumb.

Just as Gene released his hand to start kissing at Eric’s neck, the phone started ringing. Gene glared at it from where it sat on the nightstand and grunted.

“Gene, baby, the pho--”

“They can call back when we’re not busy…”

“What if it’s _Paul?_ ”

“Mhmm…” Gene pressed his lips hard against Eric’s neck, trying to ignore the ring. But Eric was right. What if it was his Paulie? “Fine.”

He reached over with another grumble, resting the receiver haphazardly against his ear.

“Hello?”

“Heeey, Gene, it’s Vinnie.” Gene could hear the regular bar cacophony in the background, along with some indistinct, muffled sounds from Paul. “Paul, no-- stop it, ba-- he’s a little loaded--”

“A little? Let me talk to him.”

“I think you can hear him from here,” Vinnie said dryly, and a second later, Paul was outright blasting into the receiver--

“ _Geeeeeneeeee!_ I need you! I really, really _need_ you! C’mon, come on! Vinnie isn’t letting me drive!”

“I can’t drive, either,” Vinnie added in the background, though Gene didn’t think he sounded particularly convincing. He heard the faint sound of what might’ve been a struggle, and then it was just Vinnie on the line again. “Look, I’m sorry, but you think you could pick us both up? We’re only about ten minutes from the hotel.”

“What’s happening?” Eric asked, through a mouthful of popcorn. “Is it Paul?”

“Eric?” Paul had gotten the phone back, apparently. “ _Eric!_ Stop hoggin’ Gene-- Hey, hey, _nooo!_ I’m not done-- _Vinnie--_ ”

“Gene, we’ll be waiting outside!”

“Make sure Paul doesn’t wander!” Gene managed to get in before Vinnie ended the call. Gene rubbed a hand down his face. “...Drunk mother fuckers…”

“Gene?” Eric nuzzled into him. “Gene, what’s wrong? What’s going on, baby?”

“Paul and Vinnie got wasted at the bar.” Gene closed his eyes, hanging up the phone. “Which means I got designated driver duty again.”

“Aw, man, really? That’s not like Paul. I think I’ve only seen him drunk about two or three times.” Eric sighed. “Must’ve goaded each other or something… hey, you want company?”

“Nah. I dunno what shape either of them are really in yet.” Gene groaned, reaching down to ruffle Eric’s fluffy hair. “Better take a rain check on the rest of tonight. I don’t trust Vinnie to hold Paul’s hair back when he pukes…”

Eric’s face fell just a bit. “Awww, I get it… Damn, they gotta be so drunk.”

“Paul sounded totally wasted,” Gene shook his head. He shifted under Eric and moved him off his lap, trying his best to ignore his whines when he did so. “Eric… Listen, I’ll be back.”

“You won’t be back in here for the rest of the night.” Eric wasn’t looking at him.

“Someone’s gotta watch over them…” Gene sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “It would be one thing if it was just Paulie, but it’s both of them. We can’t have our lead singer and new lead guitarist dying on the same night. God knows what we would do then.”

“Mhm, yeah,” Eric muttered. “A two-man band doesn’t bring in the thousands to fill our stadiums…”

“There you go, baby,” Gene leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and Eric smiled in reply. “Hmm, I love you~” Gene shifted a bit so his head would rest on his shoulder. Eric nuzzled back.

“Love you, too.” And then, Gene kissed him. It was a light kiss, skin against skin, lips grazing each other without fully pressing down. His hot breath ghosted his mouth, and Eric shuddered. The drummer whined, and Gene read it as a signal to deepen the kiss to something more than a simple goodbye-for-now kiss. He leaned forward, rough hands running along Eric’s collarbone, down to the sides of his waist. Eric groaned, fingers raking down his back through his shirt. Eric tugged his hair back and shuddered when his long tongue slipped past his lips. Gene hummed, finding his partner tasted buttery and sweet, like the popcorn and little candies he had munched on while they watched the movie. When they finally pulled back, Eric was trying to wriggle his way back onto Gene’s lap for more.

“...Mhmm, more _later,_ baby. I promise.” Gene mumbled, breathily.

“ _Gene…_ ”

One last kiss- a quicker one this time- to his lips, and Gene finally moved to stand up. “I’ll be back in like twenty minutes or so with the drunks.” he sighed, slipping on his boots. “If I get them set up so they won’t die by choking on their own vomit, then maybe I can sneak back over for a few hours--”

“And finish what you started?” Eric hummed.

Gene smirked, “You know it.”

“Taking the rental to pick them up?”

“Yeah. I’m not wasting money for a cab on them.”

“Oh, you know, I bet Paul expects you to pick him up in a stretch limo or something.” Eric giggled, lightly.

“He is not getting a limo tonight, either.” Gene rolled his eyes. He grabbed the keys off the nightstand and pecked Eric once more on the lips. “I’ll be back.”

“I know you will,” he sighed, softly. “And the popcorn will be gone when you return.”

“...Oh, Paul is _soooo_ gonna be paying for this.” Gene said, playfully. “Stopping me from getting the snacks even when he doesn’t realize it. Must be a shitty super power of his…”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Eric said. “But go. Go on! They’re waiting. I’ll be right here, baby.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be back.”

 

  
Vinnie couldn’t even keep track of the number of times he’d had to yank Paul back from trying to amble around the middle of the parking lot. He didn’t even know what Paul was looking for or planning to head toward-- he’d thought at first he was trying to go towards his rental, but he realized pretty quickly that Paul didn’t even know where the rental was anymore, since he walked straight past it twice. Oh, well. Vinnie figured Paul could just pick it back up in the morning, if his hangover wasn’t too bad.

“Paul, no-- get back here, you’re gonna get run over,” he grumbled, tugging him out of the way as another car backed out of the parking lot. “Where are you even going?”

“Gene, Gene,” Paul babbled. “I think I see his car! He drives a Porsche--”

“Paul, that’s a _Pinto._ ”

“I can tell cars apart! I got a bunch of cars! Vinnie-- lemme go, that’s him, I know it’s him!”

Vinnie shook his head wearily. As stiff as Paul had been in the studio and during meetings, he hadn’t anticipated this kind of switch with just a couple drinks. Okay, four. Still.

“That’s not him, he had a rental. Geez, it’s like you need a leash or something… actually, you might like that… would you like that, Paulie?”

“Vinnnnnieeee, you’re gonna embarrass meeeee…..” Paul whined, reaching over to jerk at Vinnie’s coat collar, yanking him flush against him as his other hand tried diving under his shirt. “I’ve done it before… ’s not that great…”

“Oh, really now?”

“Really! Really-really. Ace just laughed his ass off--” Paul’s hand slipped up Vinnie’s chest, touch too drunken to really be considered good foreplay, especially out in a cold parking lot. But it amused Vinnie enough not to redirect him, and the rambling little tidbit was plenty encouragement on its own.

“You got a thing for lead guitarists there, Paul?”

“No! No, no, you don’t get it… aw, c’mon, Vinnie, lemme get the buttons here, lemme…” Paul scrambled, trying to unbutton Vinnie’s shirt while his hand was still underneath it. Vinnie didn’t even try to shove Paul’s hand back, but a part of him wished he had as Gene pulled up, rolling down his window, his full-on irritation obvious even in the dimly lit parking lot.

“ _Get in._ ”

“ _Gene!_ ”

“H- Hey, Gene--”

“ _Stop._ .....Paul, c’here. Vinnie, get in the back.”

“Alright,” Vinnie muttered, moving Paul forward to the car and opening the door for him to crawl in. He was half surprised that Gene didn’t press on the gas and speed away without him as soon as he shut the passenger door. He couldn’t have blamed him with the way he had Paul draped over his body.

“Paulie, what the hell?” Gene asked, rolling up the windows. Vinnie got in the backseat behind Paul’s and pulled the door shut, but Gene kept pushing. “What the hell happened in there? You said you wanted to talk to ’im--”

“W- We did talk,” Paul giggled, loudly. He fumbled about with the safety belt before managing to click it into place. “We talked, we drank- I drank a _looooot,_ Gene~!”

“I can tell…”

“Mhmm, Vinnie’s such a nice guy~ V- Vinnie, I’m glad we hired you! Now all you gotta do is just sign the contract!”

“Heh, well, let’s save that for another night…” Vinnie murmured, glancing out the window away from either of their eyes.

“Whatever.” Gene rolled his eyes. “We’re going back to the hotel.”

“ _Yay!_ Oh- Gene, Gene,” Paul rambled on, “Ahh, can Vinnie stay the night? I want him to stay the night! He can definitely stay in one of our rooms, yeah? Yeah!”

“What? Paul, what the hell are you talking about--”

“I want him to stay with us tonight!”

If Gene had listened to his common sense, he would’ve stopped the car right then and there before he pulled back out onto the streets and demanded an explanation. Instead, he kept his eyes on the road and didn’t see the mischievous glint in the pair of green eyes in the backseat.

Without a word, Vinnie slid up in his seat until he was pressed into the back of Paul’s seat, his arms slipping down around Paul’s shoulders. A smirk settled on his face when Paul started reaching up and grabbing his arms for more.

“Hey, Vinnie…” he trailed, turning his head to try to meet his lips in a kiss. Unfortunately, he only managed to nip at his shoulder instead, not that that deterred Vinnie any, as eager as he always was to press his advantage. He slid one arm out from around Paul so he could take his chin in his hands and crush their lips together properly. “Mmm…”

Gene chose that moment to turn his head, and barely managed to keep from swerving the car at what he saw.

“What the _fuck--_ ” Gene hissed, clenching his hands tight on the steering wheel. Gene’s eyes narrowed into little more than thin slits, and he refused to look at them kissing one another, knowing he’d drive them straight off the road if he did. Somehow, the avoidance fueled the fire of their kiss- especially on Vinnie’s part- even further. “Paulie- _Paul! Cut it out! **Stop!**_ ” he shouted, but Paul didn’t seem to notice. Paul just kept on giggling and tracing his tongue over Vinnie’s lips, smoothing over them like a tube of chapstick. 

Gene swallowed down the lump in his throat, all the emotions that threatened to come bubbling up. He couldn’t blow their relationship in front of a relatively sober Vinnie like this. He had more control over himself, dammit! Definitely more control compared to Paul over there! And- And why the fuck were they still making out!? Didn’t Paul know he was _right there!?_

“Mhmmm, mmm, Paulie~” Vinnie moaned, breaking their kiss and turning the lead singer’s head in his hands over to Gene. “I think someone’s a lil’ _jealous~_ ”

“ _Jealous?_ What’re you talking about?” The fact that Gene was still driving meant he couldn’t really do more than offer Vinnie and Paul both a quick withering glance, but he could feel his face start to burn. Paul made an apologetic sound and scooted closer in.

“It’s cool, it’s cool! Vinnie knows, I told him!”

“You _told_ him?! What the hell?”

“He was asking! I told him you gave me everything I wanted--”

“Every single inch,” Vinnie whispered from the backseat, gaining a snicker from Paul.

“Yeah! So it’s cool! We can have him over now!”

“Paul-- no! That’s not-- you’re drunk! That’s not how it works!” Gene was glaring at Vinnie from the rearview mirror, although Vinnie seemed completely unfazed. Amused, even. “And you! You’re not that drunk! You’re-- you’re just taking advantage!”

“I had a couple shots,” Vinnie said with a shrug. “Not my fault Paul had four.” He tugged a couple of Paul’s stray curls, wrapping them around his finger. “Takes a lot to loosen him up, doesn’t it? But when he does… damn, you’re a lucky guy, Gene.”

“Lucky, my ass,” Gene muttered, nearly driving straight past their hotel, one front wheel skidding up against the raised island before he managed to turn back onto the driveway. “Stop encouraging him. And you--” Paul cocked his head-- “stop fooling around. Thought this was supposed to be about business.” What the hell had gotten into Paul, seriously? Sure, they screwed around with women all the time, both of them, but he’d never seen him show much interest in other men, besides Ace-- and Vinnie, shit, Paul didn’t even like Vinnie!

“It is about business! Hey, he needs to know! Mmm, hey, hey, pull in for me, okay, baby? I’ll make it up to you. C’mon, Gene… c’mon, s’okay…” Paul crooned, stroking down the side of his arm. Gene only grunted in response as he circled the parking lot, willing his frustration to die down before he committed to anything like stopping the car. 

The moment Gene pulled into a parking space and put on the brake, Paul jumped over into his space to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Ohhh, Paulie, sweetheart, is that how you kiss your man?” Vinnie leaned in so his breath fell across the side of Paul’s face. He purred, “Go on… Give him a few real good kisses.” 

“Vinnie-- _That’s it!_ Imma clock you upside--" Gene was cut off as Paul placed a hard kiss to his neck causing chills to erupt across his body. The bassist growled, clenching down on his teeth hard as Paul kept kissing and sucking on his throat.

“Hottest band in the world… I can see why~” Vinnie smirked. He chuckled as he watched Paul slide up against Gene, irritation written all over his face as he watched Vinnie watching them kiss. Paul pressed his lips to his, and while it was a short chaste kiss, it had Gene’s heart beating quicker in his chest. Regardless of the circumstances, it was still his Paulie that he was kissing and rubbing up against… He just wished Vinnie wasn’t in the backseat peering in and commenting like some sort of voyeur.

Gene pulled back and jerked his thumb towards the door. “Get the fuck outta the car.”

Vinnie just cutely batted his lashes at him. “But I wanna stay and watch the show~ Besides, Paulie doesn’t want to let me go tonight-- don’tcha, Paulie? You wanna have fun with _me,_ yeah?”

Paul nodded, vehemently, “Yeah, yeah! Gene! Gene, please! Please! It’ll be fun! We haven’t had any fun-- _I_ HAVEN’T HAD ANY FUN! NOT SINCE THE ELDER!!”

“Oh fuck, Paul,” Gene groaned, loudly, “Please. You know we don’t talk about The Elder…”

“BESIDES,” Paul continued to shout, “YOU’VE BEEN FUCKIN’ ERIC, SO LET ME FUCK VINNIE JUST ONCE!! IT’LL BE FUU _UUUUN~!_ ”

Vinnie perked up. “Oohho, little Eric is in on this, too?”

At that, Gene did sit up straighter and glare the lead guitarist down with all his might. “Touch him and see what happens…. I fuckin’ _dare_ you…”

Vinnie’s eyes widened just a bit at the venom in his tone, but his face soon softened back to its warm smile. “Aww. Alright. I get it, Gene. I won’t go near Eric like that. He’ll just have to seek me out if he wants me, too, like Paulie here did!”

“Mhm, Vinnie, _Vinnie~_ ” Paul whined, leaning back to the guitarist for a more softer, happier sounding partner for the moment.

“He’s so needy~ It’s adorable~” Vinnie cooed, looking down at Paul. He cupped his face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Paulie gently slid his tongue against his lips, and Vinnie opened his mouth to him, allowing his tongue to invade. It was sloppy, but it was amazing.

“God, Gene,” Vinnie moaned when they broke apart. “How do you keep him totally satisfied? Heheh.”

Gene’s gaze could’ve cut through him if it had the power. What the hell was that question? Vinnie sounded like he was accusing him of _not_ keeping Paul satisfied. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He couldn’t just burst up in KISS- in their relationship and act like he knew how everything worked and flowed! Fuck. Fuck it! He really should’ve gone with Paul tonight.

“Do you want a demonstration?” he managed icily. He didn’t break his stare on Vinnie-- unfortunately, the lead guitarist didn’t back down, either. In fact, he nodded. _Nodded,_ just as nonchalantly as if he were agreeing to split a bar tab. Gene could feel himself bristling with every passing second, and yet Vinnie didn’t seem to care. It was wholly unfamiliar to him. Ace and Peter… well, they’d been trouble, always had been, but they’d been undone by their own vices. Even Ace’s hopelessly wild card, mercurial nature was something Gene could handle.

He realized abruptly if that’d been true, he probably wouldn’t have been staring straight at Vinnie right now.

Gene bit down on the inside of his cheek, holding back a curse. He only stopped when Paul leaned back over to him and nuzzled up to him. “Gene, Gene~ Y- You wanna show ‘im?”

No. _No. No!_ Hell no! There was no way in heaven or hell Gene wanted to show off in front of Vinnie! He never even wanted the new guy to find out about his and Paul’s relationship- and the same went with his and Eric’s! But fuck it! It was too late! Paul had to go get drunk for whatever damn reason and blurt out all their secrets!

Gene just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a silence between the three of them as Gene tried to contemplate all of this madness, but he slowly turned to look up at Paul. His precious Paulie, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek and giggle cutely in his ear. Oh, he was still mad at him, but it was hard to resist him in the moment…. Damn the fact that even while drunk as a skunk, Paul knew Gene couldn’t keep his pouting up forever.

“Out. Both of you.” He heaved a sigh. “We’ll discuss this in the hotel.”

Paul’s grin was so wide it might have been in danger of splitting his face open. Gene turned to look toward Vinnie, but he’d already gotten out of the car. Looked like he wasn’t waiting on Gene to change his mind.

Paul was relatively good, heading into the hotel, even if he was grabbing onto Gene a little too tightly and giggling every few seconds. Vinnie didn’t keep as much of a distance as Gene wanted him to, which was pretty much par for the course. As soon as he’d unlocked the door to his room-- a room he hadn’t even slept in, though they’d been in this hotel two nights already-- Paul was all over him again.

“Thanks, baby,” he mumbled against his neck. “It’s gonna be great, promise, we’re gonna have a great time. Vinnie, you promise, too.”

“I don’t promise, I deliver.”

Gene was pretty certain he wanted to deliver Vinnie straight to Mozambique. Express shipping. But that would be too hellish an expense for KISS at this point, both in postage and auditions...

“Hey, hey,” Gene’s gaze shifted from Paul over to Vinnie. “Gene, enjoy the moment, alright? Alright, baby--”

“Don’t call me that,” Gene snapped, gruffly.

“Awww. Gene, d- don’t be mean… He’s really, _really_ sweet~ I promise, baby--”

“You’re wasted, you don’t know what you’re talking about…” Gene murmured. Confused hurt settled over Paul’s face, and his lower lip wobbled for a moment, making Gene think that he had snapped hard enough to make Paul cry. Instead of crying, he threw himself back from Gene’s grasp and into Vinnie’s. Vinnie cooed sweetly to him and lead him over to the bed where he drew Paulie up into his lap.

“You’re beautiful~” Vinnie purred, softly. Paul smiled warmly and let him lift his hands up and press kisses to each of his knuckles. “Worthy of so much more praise~”

Paul preened under the attention, happily going along with whatever as Vinnie put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Gene sneered at the sight, seeing red when Vinnie’s eyes flicked open and gave him this look. _Paulie’s mine right now…_

The only thing keeping him from stomping over there and ripping them apart was the threat of Paul crying and screaming in his ear for the rest of the night. This was… God, this was just something Paul probably had to get out of his system. That had to be it! What the hell else could it have been?

Besides, from what he tell, Vinnie wasn’t hurting him any. Their kiss looked tender, caring, their arms secure around each other’s waists. Paul moaned softly, relaxing.

Vinnie ran a hand up Paul’s thigh, squeezing softly. He pulled his head back. “Only if you want to,” he said, gently, watching Paul’s eyes now.

“I wanna, _I wanna!_ Soooo bad. Vinnie, please, _please--_ ” Paul cut himself off by leaning down to kiss him, running his hands through Vinnie’s long hair. He giggled when he felt Vinnie’s erection growing underneath him.

After a few long moments, Paul remembered Gene and looked around for him. Gene was now sitting down on the edge of the bed, just watching them with a glare. Paul got up and crawled unsteadily over to kiss him, too.

“Look, before we get started, I think we need to set up some ground rules.” Gene looked from Paul, seated next to him, to Vinnie on the other edge of the bed. Vinnie being a lot closer to sober than Paul wasn’t really an asset. “We’re-- we’re…” Shit, was it even worth explaining? He hadn’t ever had to. Nothing like this had ever come up in all the months since bringing Eric along. Was this going to be some stupid pattern? Was Paul’s new coping mechanism going to be bringing random guitarists to their bed whenever he felt needy? God, it better not be. “Paul and me, it’s serious, got it? I don’t want you thinking you can wander in on what we have after this.”

“One night only, yeah? That’s cool. My precious Anne Marie’s more than enough to handle back home--” he shook his head as Gene’s wince deepened. “She gets it-- she gets it! You guys act like I’ve never been in a band before.”

“You’ve never been in _KISS_ before.” Gene muttered, lowly. “You work with our rules, or we’ll find someone else to replace your ass. Hell, I wonder if it’s too late to ask that _Slash_ kid if he wants the gig--”

“Geeeeeeeene, don’t be rude! We’ve got Vinnie now! He’s _ours_ now!” Paul pouted, slapping a hand on his chest. Gene growled and muttered under his breath.

“God, I hope you’re saying this a couple months from now….”

Gene bristled when he looked over and found Vinnie looking him over like he was some sort of delicious o'dourve. “Hmhmmn, I can see what Paul sees in you. Powerful, commanding, _mmmphm,_ I like~”

Paul smiled a little wider. “Hey, hey. Vinnie, you haven’t even seen the best parts yet!”

Gene sputtered a bit, and Paul turned back to him and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. Instinctively, Gene put his hands on Paul’s hips and kissed him back.

It was Paul that pulled back first. “Still okay with this, baby?”

Gene sighed and looked at Vinnie. He tried not to roll his eyes when Vinnie blew him a kiss. “I’m… Whatever you want, Paulie.”

“Mhm, what I want…” Paul hummed, leaning in to kiss Gene’s throat.

“Yeah, for one night only- remember that, starlight.”

“Starlight? _Awww!_ That’s so cute! You gave him a pet name--”

“ _Shut it!_ And you don’t get to call him that!” Gene hissed, then moaned when Paul leaned back up to steal one more quick kiss. When he pulled back, he turned his attention to Vinnie, reaching to push his jacket off his shoulders.

Vinnie shifted on the bed and got close to kiss Paul. Paulie kissed him back, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Vinnie kissed the lead singer slowly as he started on the buttons of their shirts and managed to shove Paul’s own jacket off. When their kiss slowed and broke, Paul looked back to Gene. The bassist had crossed his arms and watched over them with sharp, calculating eyes.

“Ain’tcha gonna strip, too, Genie?”

“I’m not touching myself to this.”

Paul’s lips was quick to start quivering. “A- Am I not pretty enough for you anymor--”

“ _Fuck!_ No! Paulie, baby, you’re gorgeous! I… I just…” Gene tried to correct himself, and he glared at Vinnie when he caught that smirk settling on his face. “.... _Fine._ ” Gene pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor. “Happy now?”

“Not until you’re naked, right, Paulie?” Paul nodded, excitedly. Gene was going to lean over and strangle their new lead guitarist. “C’mon, Gene, give us a little performance~ We won’t even ask you to memorize lyrics.”

“Ohhhh, you’re so not getting anything from me, Vinnie. I’d fuckin’ spank the shit outta you--”

“Ohhh! _Kinky!_ ”

Gene’s face burst into a scarlet star. Nonchalant as fuck. What the actual fuck? Exactly who the fuck had they welcomed into their band?

“Strip, _strip!_ ” Paul ordered him, giggling like a child.

“I’m getting off the fuckin’ diet for this…” he grumbled, unzipping his pants and throwing them and his briefs down onto the ground with his socks and boots. “Do I get to keep my hair tie or is this enough for you two?”

“Mhm, I think it’s enough,” Vinnie smiled, nodding. “What say you, Paulie?”

“You can keep it, Genie. I- I want you to see this! Lo- Look, Imma top tonight!”

“...”

Even Vinnie blinked at that. “... _Ahhh._ Okay. Not what I expected… But I’m up for anything, Paulie.”

“ _Yaaay!_ See, Gene! He’s soooo nice! He’ll let me top!”

“...I should’ve stayed with Eric tonight…” Gene muttered, shaking his head.

“Hey… Don’t start that… Gene- _Gene!_ ” Paul’s lips drew back tight. “Well, MAYBE IF YOU’D LET ME TOP MORE!!”

“What are you, six? If you wanna top more, just--” No. No point in arguing. Gene slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing deeply. “Vinnie… Vinnie, just take him already. The sooner you two start, the sooner this is all over.” And the sooner he could get back to uncomplicated evenings of monster movies and threesomes with people he actually liked.

“Awwww, c’mon. Gene, let’s enjoy this~” Vinnie chuckled, slowly sliding down his and Paul’s pants and boxers. When he was done with that task, he let Paul give him a gentle push down on the bed. Vinnie sighed pleasantly, looking up at Paul, wetting his lips. His cock twitched. God, Paul looked so beautiful above him. Nice and eager, all that stiff, wary professionalism totally obliterated. Oh, that was fun to see. In the months they’d worked together, Paul hadn’t seemed to know what a good time was. Maybe that was why he’d gotten sloshed… well, whatever. Vinnie didn’t feel like thinking too hard on how he’d ended up with this particular pretty face above him, as long as it stayed there for the evening.

Gene shifted some on the edge of the bed. “Oh, just a moment,” murmured Paul. He turned back to Gene and slowly climbed back into his lap for a moment, kissing him deeply. Vinnie moaned at the sight, legs spreading open. Gene grumbled through the kiss and swatted Paul on the ass to get him to end it.

“You’re distracting me, baby--”

“Go to Vinnie right now. Fuck ‘im already. I don’t wanna wait all night, Paulie.” Paul rolled his eyes and cupped his cheek, running his thumb along his lips.

“‘M getting there,” he sighed, “Don’t rush me. Wanted to be sure you were getting attention, too!”

“Paul, it’s fine. I’ll just…” Gene hesitated, pushing Paul’s hand away. Paul was an open book, generally, but Gene couldn’t really tell right now what was going on with him. Was this about all the time he’d been spending with Eric, getting back at him for that? Gene had thought Paul had an understanding there. Or worse, was it about Ace? Trying to replace him in bed as well as in the band? That couldn’t possibly be the case. Could it? From what he’d been able to tell, Paul had been pretty annoyed with Vinnie half the time in the studio-- but he hadn’t looked for cues, had he? Hadn’t thought he needed to. Him and Paul had two years together already, two years that nobody else had come between them, so… Gene swallowed, barely remembering to finish his sentence. “I’ll just watch, okay? You go ahead. It’s fine.”

“Fine. Okay.” Paul looked a little deflated, but he crawled off his lap, only to all but pounce back on Vinnie. 

Eagerly, Paul fucked Vinnie’s mouth with his tongue, and Vinnie opened up and happily took it, letting his hands rest on Paul’s hips, digging in just enough to keep him from completely falling on top of him. Paul giggled into the kiss and grabbed Vinnie’s wrists, slid his hands back until he made sure the guitarist had two handfuls of his ass. Pert and perfect, and sure enough, Vinnie couldn’t resist squeezing it a few times. Paul groaned, then bit at his shoulder, and suddenly the two of them fully registered how close and real all of this was. Vinnie’s head was thrown back, hips pushing back against Paul’s, then forward, grinding their cocks together. Vinnie moaned, and his hands slipped against Paul’s skin, fingertips teasing his hole.

Paul just smirked and kissed him again, wet and dirty, with a sure promise for more. He turned his head back around to Gene and whistled out to him, grabbing his full attention. “ _Heeeeeeey~_ Gene, lube and condoms!”

“Why am I always the lube and condom guy? Every single time…” Gene grumbled, standing up and shuffling over to a duffel bag next to the wall. He found the stuff and tossed it on the bed next to Paul and Vinnie, then moved back to his spot.

Immediately, Paul got the lube in his hands. He flicked the lid open and got his fingers nice and slick. He then laid back and pulled his knees up, thighs spread wide, and Gene and Vinnie both feel their mouths go dry at the sight. Paul drug his wet hand down over his hip, teasing his cock just a little bit before slipping his fingers further down. Two fingertips rubbed slick circles into the soft clench of his hole, not pushing in just yet.

“Watch me,” he told them, probably feeling very proud about how steady and smooth his voice sounded right then and there. “Imma give you a show~”

Gene felt his breath catch in his throat. Of course. Of fucking course. Paul would be willing to show off for an audience of any size- even if it were himself alone in a room with a mirror! How could Gene have been expected to expect any less from his lead singer tonight?

“Watch this,” Paul said, then shoved two fingers into himself. He bit down on his lip in concentration, whining around himself as he pressed deeper in. The pink flush on his cheeks was starting to darken to a very deep red as his bandmates watched on.

“Holy shit...” Vinnie murmured, and Paul’s cock twitched at the sound of amazement. “Fuck, this is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen a guy do…”

Paul giggled around a moan, moving his fingers faster. “Mmhm, yeah… ‘S a perk of being one of the leaders of the hottest bands in the world~ You should see what Gene can do with his tongue _off_ stage--”

“Ehh, hey, we’re keeping me out of this right now…” Gene said. “We’re focusing on you, Paulie.”

“Alright, alright. Won’t let me be naughty for five seconds…” Paul pouted, like he wasn’t two- no, now three fingers deep in his own ass at the moment. “Heeey, toss Vinnie the lube, baby.”

Vinnie managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. He raised a brow at Gene but said nothing. Instead, he slicked his hand up, then cupped his hands over Paul’s, where it was working between his legs, and on the next push he added one of his own skilled fingers to the stretch.

Vinnie leaned forward and kissed Paul’s throat, feeling the rumble of his voice as he panted. “Yes, _yes, yes--_ Vinnie, ahh, Imma-- _fuck!_ Imma top~”

“Ride me then- control me, Paulie~”

“Mmm…” 

Gene couldn’t manage to look away. For all his grumbling earlier, he honestly didn’t want to. Paul could give a hell of a show when he was in the mood, and Vinnie, well. He didn’t have to like Vinnie to appreciate what he was seeing. Pretty soon, Paul had withdrawn his own fingers to let Vinnie work him over instead, grunting heavily with each splay and crook and thrust of the guitarist’s fingers. Maybe he’d underestimated Vinnie. Maybe they both had. All that swaggering bravado wasn’t just ego, if Paul’s moans were anything to go by.

“That’s right… That’s it, let us hear you~ Mhmph, _you feelin’ good, baby?_ ” Vinnie’s voice dropped an octave at the end of the sentence, and his tone drove Paul wild.

For once, Paul could only shout his praises as Vinnie played him fast. He made a few quick thrusts with his fingers, before keeping them deep inside and curling them just right- and Paul reeled. Gene could feel the shiver that passed through Paul’s body, shivering himself at the sudden moan that flew past his lips. Vinnie kept scissoring, relishing in those loud, breathy sounds and noises Paul was offering him.

Vinnie had slipped on a condom before long, glancing at Gene as he did, the look in his eyes smug and challenging all at once. Gene just stared back, wishing he looked more sure of himself than he felt right now. Vinnie was a one-night stand, just a random, weird itch Paul needed to scratch right now. Right? The show they were both giving him didn’t mean a damn thing. Totally inconsequential. A drunk fiasco the two of them would be embarrassed about later. No matter how much he told himself that, Gene was believing it less and less with every moment, every move of their bodies. He might be watching himself lose Paul right this minute, lose him to some conceited asshole of a lead guitarist. The thought tasted like bile going down his throat.

Slowly stroking curly black hairs away from Paul’s face, Vinnie smiled broadly down at him. He was remarkably adorable when he was like this… Deep brown eyes peeked up at him, Paul’s brow wrinkled in slight distress as Vinnie removed his fingers.

Gene watched as they moved positions. Paul pushed his hand against Vinnie’s chest, and the lead guitarist let himself easily fall down to the sheets. Paul hummed in satisfaction as he got more comfortable, grabbing ahold of Vinnie’s cock, rubbing it between his cleft two, three, four times before putting it to his entrance. Vinnie purred happily, placing his hands on Paul’s hips to keep him steady above him. “Now, onto the best part of the show-- Gene, sit back and relax~ Let me show you how I really play~”

As much as Gene may have wanted to chew the lead guitarist out for his comments, his mind drew a lusty blank when his eyes wandered to Paul’s beautiful body. Seated so neatly in Vinnie’s lap, obviously extremely turned on and adjusting his position so that he slipped Vinnie into him with remarkable ease. Paul shut his eyes and wriggled about for a moment, really getting a feel of every inch of Vinnie inside of him. Just as long as Ace’s but thicker… Paul’s cock was dripping, wetness cascading from his slit as he fought the urge to begin fucking himself on his cock.

“ _Mhmm,_ ” Vinnie rubbed his finger on the underside of Paul’s chin, feeling him lean into his touch. He smiled warmly, kindly. “Well, c’mon, baby. Rock me, if you’re so eager.”

“Happily~” Paul breathed, lifting himself up and pushing himself back down, making all kinds of feelings tingle through Vinnie’s body. “Want you to--”

Paul trailed off, the blush on his face getting more powerful. He stuttered out a few short breaths and moaned.

“ _\--To fill me up…!_ ”

Vinnie smirked, devilishly, groaning a bit when Paul brought himself down on his shaft again. His green eyes darkened as his body became overcome with the burning sensation of fiery lust and want. He gladly allowed Paul to do anything he wished-- even if the way Paul was slamming himself down on him was driving him wild! Paul grinned as he got a long, high whine from the guitarist, and he immediately threw himself back in a graceful arch, feeling those jolts of pleasure wash through Vinnie. For being rather intoxicated, Paul was doing an excellent job driving him crazy, making him feel utterly lost in a sea of pleasure and only know Paul as his only line to hold onto.

“P- Paulie… haahh, _hah, ahhh!_ ” Vinnie’s voice trembled. He let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes, loving the feeling of Paul around him. He cracked one eye open, looking at Gene. “Hah, ahh, so lucky… So fuckin’ lucky, Gene. You get to love him like this _all_ the time, yeah?”

“Whenever he wants it,” Gene muttered.

“Really, now?” Vinnie grabbed Paul’s hips, trying to gain a little control after all-- fuck, for all his whining, Paul had clearly rode _someone_ plenty. He didn’t want to come until he’d eked a little more info out of Gene and given him a really exciting performance in return, but he also didn’t relish the thought of Paul riding him while he was spent. “Babe, slow down…”

“I thought you liked it _fast,_ ” Paul replied, taking Vinnie’s wrists and tugging them up and off his hips. Vinnie made a grunting sort of complaint, but allowed it, one hand immediately finding the sheets, but Paul kept hold of the other, lifting Vinnie’s hand up to kiss it briefly. “Was I wrong?” Without waiting for an answer, Paul wrapped his mouth around Vinnie’s thumb, suckling hard, eyes completely focused on Vinnie’s face as his hips resumed their frenetic pace.

He wasn’t even looking Gene’s way at all.

Vinnie took a shuddering breath as Paul laved against his thumb, his free hand curving around the sheets in a death grip. Too much stimulation at once. That greedy, needy look in Paul’s dark brown eyes was altogether overwhelming, consuming almost every thought in a fascinating inferno.

“Whenever he wants it,” Gene repeated, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. Paul frowned then, looked as if he were about to protest, but just slipped Vinnie’s thumb out of his mouth after a light bite against the tip.

“That’s not what Paul said in the bar. Always competing for your dick, is that right?”

“Vinnnnie, let’s not talk about that right now,” Paul groaned, “s’not fun…”

“I think it’s a lot of-- _mmph--_ ” Vinnie started, cut off abruptly when Paul leaned in and grabbed him for a heated kiss, tugging his hair in the process. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to quiet him for good, and as soon as Paul had to break the kiss for a breath, Vinnie added, stroking his face gently, “Who is it, anyway? The girls bother you? Or is it that sweet little Fox?”

“Mm, stooop… I just wanna get off...”

“Vinnie, if you don’t shut your trap right now, I swear--”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Genie.” Vinnie was panting now as Paul slammed into him again, tight as a glove, movements more certain now, not so much for show. Yeah, already he wasn’t expecting an answer from Paul, who was definitely just trying to drive himself to orgasm now, as quickly as possible, but every time he brought his hips down brought Vinnie closer, too.

“A- Ahh, ahhhh, _Paaaauuul!_ ” Vinnie moaned, hands desperately gripping at the sheets. Paul moaned, too, his mouth falling open, lips beautifully parting and his tongue on the verge of rolling out. A full, pink blush covered his face and reached all the way back to his ears. Shutting his eyes, Paul felt his control slip away. He felt Vinnie grab his ass, then felt him sit up. The lead guitarist began to pump in and out of him in earnest, making Paul bite his lip and throw his head back, hair falling out around him on the bed.

“Mngh…! Mmmhm! _Haaah!_ ” Paul rolled his hips, spearing himself desperately, seeking the white, blinding pleasure that was the end goal. “F- Feels amazing, V- _Vinnie!_ Ahh, hah _haa!_ ”

The sound of pants and moans became quite palpable in the room, hands wandering and grappling at each other’s skin, mouths sucking every surface of their bodies that they could reach. Paul was already lost, and Vinnie was probably getting there.

Vinnie mustered up his strength, pulling away from Paul’s writhing body and admiring him. His eyes ran along his face, tracing his jaw, open mouth and chocolate eyes. The layer of sweat creating a light sheen on his body, the explosive blush of pink and red covering his cheeks and reaching his ears and neck. Hair glistening around him luxuriously. His hairy chest puffing out from his arch, his buds looking more than inviting for Vinnie’s mouth on them. Fuck… Fuck! Paul was beautiful- so beautiful, and Vinnie couldn’t believe that he was not enough for Gene.

Vinnie let out a guttural moan as he swerved his hips, and Paul felt his thick cock hit the bundle of nerves he knew would drive him over. Panting, Vinnie looked into Paul’s eyes, which were practically pleading for his release.

Thankfully, Vinnie didn’t hesitate to grab the sides of his hips, bringing him up and down repeatedly. Incoherent noises flew from Paul’s mouth, and Vinnie reached over to capture it in his, swallowing down all his moans. Paulie felt his hand curl into his hair, pressing even closer to his body now, and give him a rough tug. Vinnie pulled back from their kissing for air, leaving Paul to cry out and whimper, needily.

“Ssshh, baby.... I know--” Vinnie interrupted himself. His lips fell to Paul’s chest, sucking on his nipples and biting at his skin through his thick hair. Paul cried out and tried to muffle himself by burying his face in Vinnie’s hair, gripping at his back and pulling him closer. It was getting into a tight tangle of limbs, tighter and closer- and even closer to release for both of them.

“Vin- Vinnie… Ahh- Ahh, I’m- ha _ah, haa, aahh!!_ ”

“Haa, m- _me, too--_ ”

Vinnie grabbed a strong hold of Paul’s hips and began to speed up his pace, rendering Paul completely senseless. He grunted loudly, the bar of pleasure climbing higher and higher, almost filled to the brim. Vinnie felt his grip slip more and more, then- then they were both gone.

Time suddenly did not exist for either of them. Paul dimly registered himself falling backward into Gene’s awaiting arms. He squeezed him tight, as he watched both of their bodies spasm, hot liquid splattering all about Paul’s torso and thighs from his own orgasm. If he weren’t as drunk as he was, Paul might have been a bit embarrassed over just coming all over both of them like that, but he was already too out of focus. Ecstasy and pleasure took a hold of him, and he was hooked on bliss for the moment.

Vinnie felt a moan that he couldn’t properly hear rumble out of his throat as he entered the same realm of contentment, pleasure exploding in him like a supernova. He hardly noticed when Gene began to gather Paulie up in his arms and carry him over towards the bathroom.

“ _Geeeeeeeene..._ ’m tired, baby…”

“I know, I know… But I need to clean you off.” He shushed him, gently. He cast Vinnie one look before they entered the bathroom. “Throw the condom away, clean up and leave.”

Vinnie quirked a brow up at him, then laughed. All he did was turn over in the bed and stretch his back out. Making himself at home in a bed he’d only half been welcomed into in the first place.

Gene growled, but Vinnie would have to wait until a little bit later. Right now, his focus was his Paulie. He shut the door behind them, and then, in a fit of jealous paranoia, locked it, in case Vinnie got any big ideas about finishing things off with a shared shower. At this point, it wouldn’t surprise him. All he’d thought about Vinnie, that-- attitude, that brazenness, all that had been proved in spades tonight in the worst way possible.

But Paul had liked it. Paul had liked it enough to fuck him, to caress and kiss and lavish affection on him while Gene sat right there next to him. Maybe it shouldn’t have bothered him so much. Maybe it shouldn’t have bothered him so much when they both had had a bevy of serious girlfriends over the years. When they’d never been exclusive in any traditional sense. Maybe it shouldn’t have bothered him so much when Vinnie started talking about how Paul had to compete-- it wasn’t a competition, damn it! And Vinnie didn’t know anywhere near enough to be talking as if he knew anything about it!

Beyond frustrating, all of it. But there was a fear there, too, one he couldn’t shake off. Vinnie had called him _Paulie_ and _baby,_ and Paul had let him. Hadn’t protested one bit. Paul hadn’t just rode him, he’d been all over him, tangled up in him. This wasn’t like letting off some steam with a groupie. No, this was far more intimate. This was with someone who they’d actually see again. And keep seeing. Damn it, didn’t Paul know better than this kind of shit? Hadn’t he learned how disastrous it was to screw around with other bandm--

No. No, he didn’t. Because he was still with Gene. And Gene was still with Eric, too.

Gene pursed his lips, back against the door for a second before he leaned over underneath the sink, pulling out one of the towels from inside the cabinet. He ran the tap over it, wrung it out, and then started wiping down Paul’s chest, ignoring his throaty little giggles as the fluffy towel rubbed down too-sensitive skin.

“I can do it myself, y’know, I’m not that drunk…” Paul was leaning against the counter, though Gene knew that was more due to that round with Vinnie than his inebriation. “Didn’t have to bring me in here for it, either… s’not like any rock and roll guy’s gonna faint seeing a little come--”

“We’ve got to talk about this, Paul.”

“Yeah?” Paul blinked at him, taking the towel and starting to wipe himself down now, a bit absently, staring at the stains he was leaving on the cloth instead of at Gene’s face. “About Vinnie?”

“Yeah, about Vinnie.” Gene had to force himself not to snap. Without the towel, he didn’t have anything to distract his own hands with. Discussing anything naked felt-- stupid, even when it was Paul, especially when Paul was still all flushed and warm with afterglow. Shit, this wouldn’t do any good. He’d never get through to him this way. He swallowed. “What do you want with him?”

“Huh? I just-- I just wanted to have a good time! Like I said!”

“That’s your idea of a good time? Getting drunk and bringing some guy to bed?”

“He’s not some guy, he’s gonna be our new lead guitarist!”

“Our new…”

“C’mon, Gene, who else are we gonna give it to? He-- we need him! We gotta have that sound or we’re done! Completely done! You know it, too! T-the new album...” Paul trailed, letting the towel drop to the floor, frown forming on his face. “Why’re you acting like this?”

“I’m not acting like anything. I just-- I want to know.”

“I told you, Gene--”

“Is this about Ace?”

Paul stared blankly, eyes wide. All drunken, careless amiability had vanished from his expression in an instant.

“ _What?_ ”

“Is this about Ace? Is it because he’s out of the band now? Are you trying to replace him, is that it?”

“What the hell?! No! I-I hadn’t even thought of him! Jesus, Gene, what’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with me?! Paul, you-- Look, I know you,” Gene said, grabbing ahold of his shoulders. “This is not you! You don’t jump in bed with other guys! Hell, you don’t even _like_ Vinnie. You went off for twenty minutes yesterday about how shifty he looked, baby. It-- This… Fuck, this just doesn’t make any sense to me…”

“Well, maybe it would m- make fuckin’ sense if- if only you paid some goddamn attention…” Paul muttered, staring at the floor instead of his partner. “A- Any bit of focus would do, Gene... ’s not like how it used to be…”

Paul threw Gene’s hands off his shoulder and wrapped his arms around himself, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He sniffed and shivered as he walked a few paces on the cold tile floor. Gene sighed and reached out to him, flinching when Paul started crying before his fingers even brushed against him.

“Fuh- _Fuck!_ Fuck, Gene! It’s- It’s nah- not easy! You said it would be! ’S not! _Fuckin’ liar!_ ”

“Paul… Paulie… Starlight, please talk to me… What is it? Is it Ace--”

“IT’S _NOT_ FUCKING ACE, OKAY!?”

Gene blew out a deep breath. “...Okay. It’s not Ace.” he murmured, softly. “It’s not the album, yeah…?” Paul nodded, wiping at his tears on his cheeks. “Okay. Soooo… What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t tell--”

“Oh, fuck me- _Yes!_ Yes, you can tell me--”

“ _NO!_ No, I can’t! I, ahhh… fuck… I can’t...” Paul trailed off, throwing his hands up and onto his face. He cried into them, muffling himself and trying his best to block Gene out.

Gene felt his heart breaking at the sight. He couldn’t put up with too much of this for much longer. Hell, he wasn’t about to let Paul just drown in it, either. If he was only telling him all of this while drunk off his ass… then when would a sober Paul have told him about any of this?

“Paulie…” Gene cooed out sweetly to him, moving in closer. He wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the way Paul flinched and cried louder when he had him in his arms. They stood with Paul’s face buried in Gene’s chest, slowly rocking back and forth together in the middle of the bathroom. Gene rest his head against Paul’s shoulder, nuzzling gently into the side of his head and humming an old tune. It was warm, it was familiar, it was comforting. It was more than enough to finally get Paul to drop his defenses and submit into his grasp. “Paulie… Starlight, c’mon. You tell me everything… You can tell me what’s been bothering you. I can make it all better. I can make everything better.”

“...” Paul shook his head, rubbing his face against Gene’s chest, smearing his tears everywhere. Gene just kept on rubbing him, smoothing his hands down his back. He tried again.

“Tell me…”

“...’s Eric,”

Gene’s eyes shot open, and he felt his heart drop. “... _Eric?_ ”

“Y-yeah. I-I thought I could… you said-- you said it was gonna work out! You said it wasn’t going to be like before!” Paul shuddered against him, taking a few raspy breaths before managing to continue. “And I’ve been trying! I’ve tried so hard! I-I told myself I was just being selfish. But I’m not! I’m not, I can’t take it!”

“Paul--”

“And then I thought-- I’ve thought about it, okay? I know E-Eric… he’s _sweet,_ he’s kind, h-he’s fucking stable-- I know he’s more fun. He doesn’t get insecure so bad like I do, he doesn’t need a fucking therapist. I get that you’d rather be around that! But….” Paul hesitated, still breathing hard against Gene’s chest, his last words soft and small, “But what about me?”

“ _Paul…_ ” Gene’s heart was a priceless ming vase shattering on the ground. “I… Fuck… You think I favor Eric over you?”

Paul said nothing, just pressed his face harder against Gene’s chest.

“You think I’d give up any chance being with you? Paulie… No. No! Paul… I love you. So, so much… Please… Bringing Eric in- that was me being selfish! I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you just as you were getting better... I- I never wanted to hurt you… I… I thought I would fix us both… Instead… Fuck,” Gene tightened his grip around his partner, trying not to start sobbing. “ _Fuck,_ I never meant to hurt you… I would never intentionally hurt you.”

“Gene… I- I…”

“ _Please,_ ” Gene pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Please… Paul, tell me these things… I don’t wanna have to find out you’re suffering like this…”

“’M not… shit, that’s the thing! I don’t want to be that person! I don’t want you feeling like I’ve gotta be reassured all the time like I’m some little kid! I don’t want that!” He swallowed. “Eric’s not like that!”

“I don’t expect you to be like Eric. I expect you to be you. And I love you, Paul.” Every breath seemed a bit harder to take, tongue feeling heavy between his teeth. “I love you. God, I love you so much. You’re a mess, but you’re my mess. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. ...And hey,” Gene nuzzled him, “Look, at the end of the day, who’s always there for KISS? Who’s been through all this mess since the start? And who’s still here?”

“U- Us…?”

“ _Us._ ” Gene smiled, warmly. “I’m here with you, you’re here with me… I love you.”

Paul nodded his head slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I love you, too.” He bit his lip, gulping back another round of sobs, trying to steel himself up. “Look, I just… I don’t… wanna have a thing going with Vinnie or anything like that, I just thought… he was paying me attention, so why the hell not? I-I’ve been really stressed out here. Really stressed out. I… I’m so scared about the album a-and not knowing if we’ll tour--”

“We’re gonna tour.” Gene pressed another kiss to Paul’s cheek. “I swear, even if we have to go back to playing at dive bars, we’re gonna tour.”

“... God, don’t even joke about that.”

“What? At least then we’d save on stage design--”

Paul punched him in the arm, lightly. Then he wrapped his arms around Gene, holding him there, tight as he could, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of him, warm and familiar, cologne and sweat and something else. It was several seconds before he pulled away, hesitant smile on his face.

“You okay there, Paul?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m all right.” He paused. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind a shower, but…”

“... You’re not that sober.”

“Oh, c’mon--”

“Not right now,” Gene said, unlocked and opening the door. A thump and a brief groan from the other side told him all he needed to know before he even caught a glimpse of Vinnie-- still naked, still smirking, and rubbing his face.

“ _Vinnie!_ The hell are you still doing here?!”

“I needed the bathroom.”

“Bullshit,” Gene snapped. He could feel his face get absolutely florid the longer he looked at Vinnie, who stood there nonchalant as ever. Completely cool. Not even ashamed at being caught! What was wrong with him? “You were eavesdropping on us! You-- get _out_ of here!”

“Please, that was better than _Dynasty._ ”

“You better mean the album.”

“Right, right, whatever you say, Gene...” Those green eyes were twinkling in amusement. Gene was sorely tempted to put his fist directly between them, album or no album. “But I still feel a little cheated here.”

“Cheated? You got off!”

“Yeah, but…” Vinnie licked his lips. “Since I’ve been waiting so patiently, how about you and Paulie give me a little demonstration?”

Gene just stared. The nerve, the complete nerve-- fuck, it was galling. He was seconds from going off on Vinnie, telling him in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t entitled to a damn thing, not a contract, not Paul’s dick, and definitely not a demonstration. Seconds. He opened his mouth, about to start in, when he felt Paul wrap an arm around his shoulder from behind him, nuzzling against the nape of Gene’s neck.

“...Would you leave if we performed for you?”

“PAUL!”

“Whaaaaaat?” Paul frowned, “I don’t wanna see you grumpy about this till tomorrow…”

“And wouldn’t you just love an audience to perform for, Paulie?” Vinnie crooned, sweetly, easily catching Paul’s attention with his warm tone. The lead singer nodded and smiled, turning his focus back to Gene.

“Please, Gene? Lemme show off--”

“You already showed off plenty.” Gene sighed, “...Fuck.” He pointed to Vinnie. “You leave when we’re done. Get it? Got it? Good.”

“Ohh, message received, trust me, Genie.” Vinnie’s eyes flashed brightly at the two of them. “Now I get to see the master at work~”

“C’mon, Vin, get over there.” Paul pointed to the bed, then pressed into Gene’s side. “C’mon, Gene, _you_ can work me now…”

Gene sighed and pressed a kiss to Paul’s cheek, holding his lips there until he heard the bed squeak when the lead guitarist jumped back on it. He tried not to grumble but failed. “I get whatever I want for the rest of the week for meals… I’m gonna remind you of this when we wake up tomorrow, I swear.”

“Anything you say, baby~”

“Now if only I could get a more sober you to agree to that…” Gene murmured, then whisked Paul up into his arms, carrying him to the bed. He laid him down and quickly climbed on top of him, seemingly shielding him from Vinnie’s curious gaze. Gene then reached for Paul’s waist, pulling him in and pressing their bodies together. Paul giggled, then hummed as the hand on his face felt exceedingly gentle, thumb over his mouth and then caressing his lower lip. The grip on his waist loosened, but the distance didn’t increase as his partner leaned in and left the softest brush of a kiss in the corner of his lips. And then on the rise of his cheek, the tip of his nose, beside both of his ear and his warm breath until Paul was shivering beneath him.

Gene mouthed at the curve of his jaw before finally, he moved to set the sweetest kiss on those soft lips that seemed made for him. Paul felt his limbs melt into nothingness from Gene’s hands that caressed him. He didn’t really start becoming vocal until Gene lifted his wrist and started placing soft kisses to the top of his playing hand.

“Mhm, _ahh,_ ” Paul wriggled, slightly. “G- Gene~ What’re ya planning?”

“Nothing more than an extraordinary evening for my pampered prince~”

“...” Paul’s blush darkened on his face, and he couldn’t hide his smile that went with it.

“ _Lovely,_ ” Gene’s voice rumbled deep in his chest. He pulled Paulie even closer, limbs slotting together perfectly, and he brushed away the damp fringe of dark locks sticking messily to his forehead.

There were a million things that Gene could’ve said, but he did what came naturally. His lips stayed pressed against Paul’s as they brushed against each other’s shoulders, collarbones and arms. Paul took it all in, wanting nothing more tonight than to let himself be held and kissed and taken by his lover.

As the two of them broke for a quick breath, Paul leaned further back as he exhaled slowly, breathing rising into a series of soft gasps when Gene’s hands drifted down from his hair, down his side and towards his cock. Paul didn’t hold back or even try to muffle his moans when Gene worked his hand on him. There was no need for Paul to hold back for him, and he was even louder than before. Music to Gene’s ear.

He glanced to the side and sneered at the lead guitarist, who blinked in mild surprise when Gene broke his gaze on Paul.

“‘M not even in him yet…” And Paul was already shuddering, pleading his hand to move faster and leaking precum all over him.

Vinnie blew out a short breath, keeping his face neutral. “I wouldn’t expect any less from someone who’s been with him this long.”

Gene huffed, and opened his mouth to snap back, but Paul kept grabbing at his face. “Mhm, Paulie, what is it?”

“I… Ahh, haah,” Paul tried to say, puffing out soft breaths and incomplete sounds. He knew what he wanted to say, but his words wouldn’t stop hanging unspoken on the tip of his lip. Thankfully, he realized what it was he wanted to say after Gene’s hand gave him another quick pump. “ _I- I want you~_ ”

“The song?” Vinnie chuckled.

“No,” Gene growled, “Not the song--”

“Well, he could’ve been asking for the song. I mean, you hear the way he’s singing for us--”

“He’s singing for _me!_ ” Gene barked, slamming a hand down on the bed in front of Vinnie’s face. It was finally enough to get him to scoot further towards the edge of the bed and give them some room. Goddamn. He never thought he’d find anything more annoying than Ace’s cackles in bed, but here Vinnie was, proving him wrong. Gene closed his eyes for a second that clearly was too long for Paul, from his low whine and the insistent jerk of his hips against nothing at all now that Gene had withdrawn his hand.

“Gene, hurry up… hurry up, come on… I need you…”

“Yeah, baby?” Gene said, leaning in against his side, not really straddling him yet. Not going for the lube, either. Even in Paul’s state, he knew neither of those things were good signs, and the devilish tilt of his lips only cemented it as Gene reached for Paul’s right wrist instead of his dick, lifting it and placing it between his legs. “Show me first.”

“ _Gene!_ H-hey! Don’t be like that!”

“Nah, you wanted to give Vinnie a performance, right? I’ll be right here… mm, cheering you on.”

“Cheering me on?!” Paul all but wailed, yanking at him with his free hand. “You’re not really-- you’re not still sore, are you, c’mon-- c’mon, please…” he trailed. His cock was twitching in his other hand, and he couldn’t help but pump a few times, strokes getting harder, more purposeful, as Gene pressed a few kisses against his neck, moving up to his cheek and chin before finally meeting his mouth. Paul gasped into the kiss, whole body shuddering.

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Vinnie’s gaze on him, on them both, the interest there, the intrigue. But it already wasn’t about the show anymore. It wasn’t about proving to Vinnie, and proving to himself, what he and Gene had. All he could think of was Gene finishing what he’d started. Filling him up. Making him come. “Gene, please! ’M begging you!”

“Mhm, you want me?”

“Want you!” Paul cried, a high whine trapped in the back of his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. He squeezed himself hard as he slid his hand up and down his throbbing cock. Paul whimpered, hips thrusting forward, and Gene just kissed his temple, a loving gesture that was just a bit too sweet for how perfectly hard Paul squeezed at his dick between his fingers. “I want you!”

“Well, I hope this makes you remember who to turn to next time you have an itch to scratch, baby.”

“Ah, I- I won’t forget…!” Paul forced out, teeth gritted around the hot sensation of desperation flaring in his body. His strokes were pleasuring, but his hand was too slow and sloppy compared to Gene’s steadier, stronger hold. Paul was essentially just teasing himself in comparison, and he choked back a whine knowing exactly that.

“Say it, then,” Gene rumbled, hand gliding down in an excruciatingly slow slide to firmly wrap around the base of Paul’s cock. “Say-- Wait. _Scream it._ Scream my name, starlight~”

Paul twitched and whined helplessly, hips rocking forward but being unable to make Gene take up jerking him off again. No matter how teasing, it did feel so much better than his own hand.

“Geeee _eeeene,_ ” Paul soon complied, the name all but shuddering out of him as he surrendered to him, all of him. An even tighter squeeze, Gene’s hand slowly, ever so slowly gliding up his length and forcing out more precome.

“Again.”

“Gene.”

“Once more, baby.”

“ _Gene!_ ”

“Ah, c’mon. Louder than that-- I’m not sure the people all the way down the hall heard you yet--”

“ _GENE!_ ”

A satisfied growl left the bassist’s lips. “Good. Very good, Paulie.” The rumble of his voice was low enough to vibrate all the way into Paul’s very bones. “Don’t you worry. I’ll fuck you so good that you won’t even remember what else happened tonight.”

Paul shuddered. “Pl- Please…” he whined, feeling his skin burn ever hotter and his hips strain back against the sheets instead of jumping up into Gene’s grasp. “ _Please, Gene…_ I need… I want…”

“And you’ll get it.” Gene nodded. “You’ll get me. Whenever you want~”

“I know, I know-- just fuck me already!”

Gene nipped at Paul’s neck, earning another moan. Paul was writhing beneath him, completely at his mercy. He loved it. It was so damn satisfying, after watching him with Vinnie, to know he could get a reaction like this out of him without even being inside him yet. To know their connection ran that deep. He wanted to savor that, savor every moment-- right now, it felt like almost a renewal. They were back on the same page. He raised up some, hand moving from Paul’s erection to his thighs, pushing them apart, when the lube and an unwrapped but new condom hit him square in the forehead. Vinnie, looking completely unabashed, curled up and smiling from the other side of the bed like one of those imps in an old oil painting.

“What? I like a little teasing, but damn, if Paul got any higher he’d break the window.”

“Vinnie, if you don’t shut up--”

“Gene! Come the fuck on! I’m waiting! Nghh, don’t make me do it all myself…”

“Well, you heard him.” Vinnie shifted on the bed to get a better look at the action, but a sharp glare from Gene kept him from getting as close as he wanted. Paul’s legs were splayed in the air without Gene having to urge them any further, and Gene didn’t waste any time now before slicking up his fingers, pumping them inside. Paul was plenty stretched out already, no thanks to Vinnie, and he flipped over to his stomach with only a light tap from Gene. Paul turned his head to watch as Gene slicked himself up and put on the condom, already breathing heavily again, before he looked over to Vinnie.

“I told you… I told you, didn’t I? See, he gives me everything I want… everything I desire…”

“Everything…” Gene echoed, softly. “Anything and everything for you, starlight…” he hummed, the tip of his nose slowly nudging against the middle of his shoulders. He leaned down more to drag his lips along Paul’s neck, flicking his tongue out to taste his salty skin as he easily thrust his slick cock right between his cheek.

Paul whined, then gasped when Gene bit down on his neck. Before his hazy mind could even consider worrying about the mark he was going to have to cover for the next few days, the tip of Gene’s cock caught against the rim of his opening. Paul moaned. Gene’s grinding was not helping him get any closer to release- no matter how good it felt! He just held him still and rolled his hips forward, again and again until the dripping length was lined up perfectly. With the next roll, Gene just slid inside him, deep and smooth, not stopping before most of his hard length was buried in Paul’s quivering body. 

“I’m giving you everything you want, Paulie. You get it all from me. You’re all mine.” Gene soothed him, one hand petting along his side while the other still held him steady.

“Yours…” Paul agreed, nodding, unsure how exactly he managed to even form words when his entire body was shaking. His senses felt overwhelmed by the sudden fullness after being teased for so long. The hand that had been petting his sides moments ago slid up to stick two fingers into his mouth. Gene hummed in approval at how Paul didn’t hesitate to take both in his mouth at once, licking up both of them.

“Mhm, you’re gonna be the death of me… a beautiful death if you keep at it like that.” Gene huffed, feeling Paul’s smirk curl around his fingers. That was all the verbal encouragement Paul needed to get the rest of Gene’s fingers into his mouth, feeling much more compliant to follow through with orders now that Gene was actually in him. He coated them heavily with his spit, making the bassist shiver and groan. Yeah. Paul would be the death of him, but Gene was who gave him love. Happiness. He was honestly the only person in his life who knew how to devote actual time to him and offer him the attention he craved.

Gene pulled out only to thrust back into him, and Paul groaned loudly into his hand. The thrust was as gentle as it could be, considering they were both already overwhelmed with pleasure and a burning need. Gene was in so deep, so thick and heavy inside him, and Paul’s body accepted him so willingly, more than used to the impressive intrusion and relaxed around him perfectly.

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck… You’re so gorgeous…!” Gene grunted as he buried himself deep. Paul sprawled himself on the sheets, moaning like a cheap whore at the sensation of being covered so completely, a high pitched sound racing past his lips and onto Gene’s fingers. They hardly worked to muffle a voice as powerful and needy as Paul’s.

It took everything he had to tilt his hips back and let out a loud, keening noise to encourage Gene to go faster- rougher. Gene smirked, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside him at the plea. A low, rumbling noise ran up from his chest, and Paul sighed at the way it made heat prickle low in his abdomen.

“With pleasure~” Gene murmured, hot breath against Paul’s ear, causing goosebumps to race down his spine. Gene tilted his hips a little more, pulled out then sank back in, slow and steady and perfectly filling. His slight change in position could let him reach even deeper, and he didn’t stop until he was completely lost in him, making Paul’s lashes flutter and his toes curl.

“Ahhhhh! Haaaaah _hhaa….. Haaah…. Gene…!_ ” The mindless babble just ran out of Paul. Gene knew the tone all too well. Paulie needed more, needed to get closer to the edge, wanted it all so very, very badly. Gene was all too happy to oblige, curling his body forward so they were pressed together even more closely.

Gene thrusted harder into him, and Paul tensed his muscles and squeezed around him in return, drawing out a loud moan. “ _Paaaulie,_ aah, fuck,” he squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure of being inside him, the way the two of them must’ve looked, the way he was being undone by him like it was their first time again…

When Gene opened his eyes again, he smiled down at him. “You are so getting wrecked…”

His thrusting got faster, and his lips went straight for his neck. He nipped and kissed everywhere he could. Gene sucked on the skin gently, nursing some spots for the longest time before he got a long, drawn out moan from his partner.

“Guh- _Gene!_ Ahhh…! _Wa- Wanna come--_ ” Paul’s breath hitched, and Gene bit harder and sucked, effectively cutting him off. He rammed hard into him as he continued nursing on his neck, leaving countless kisses, bites, nips and sucks all around it. It was a soft kiss to his reconstructed ear-- and a well placed thrust-- that finally had the walls around his erection get tighter and tighter, squeezing around his cock in the most delicious way, and Gene was coming, too. He muffled his orgasm into the deep expanse of Paul’s shoulder and hair.

After a moment, Gene pulled out and threw the condom off and onto the ground. He leaned back to take in the sight. His Paulie, his damp black curls, his pounding chest, cum dripping from his body and down onto the sheets, the countless red marks on both sides of his neck, harsh and loving all at once. He was breathtaking…

As the waves of his afterglow start to fade, Gene sagged forward, coming to his sense just in time to redirect his descent so he didn’t fall directly on top of Paulie, but rather ended up right between him and Vinnie. Gene rubbed his face into the sheets beside Paul’s head, feeling an arm drape lazily over his shoulders and another coming to rest on his stomach.

Gene couldn’t think, couldn’t bite or snap at the actions. He was completely robbed of all language. All he could do was lay there with his mouth open, eyes half-closed, sleepy and lazy in his bliss.

Soon, the hand on his belly reached down and yanked a sheet backwards over the them, and Paul drifted off to sleep almost immediately after that. Gene tried to hold on to consciousness a little longer, watching his Paulie sleep with a sated smile while he rubbed over his body in slow soothing circles.

At last, sleep became too hard to deny, and Gene started to fall under its sweet spell. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was if he remembered if Vinnie left or not.

Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Gene was too tired to care.

 

  
Someone knocked at the door. Someone kept knocking at the door until someone got up and wandered over there and opened it up ever so slightly. Hushed whispers got thrown back and forth before the person outside left. The door was thrown open after that, and Gene groaned a bit into his pillow when he heard the squeak of a wheel.

He cracked open one eye and smiled when he saw his Paulie sleeping peacefully next to him, face buried in his chest. Gene yawned, leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, and snuggled back down into the bed.

Of course, he blinked and whined when he felt someone lower themself onto the mattress near Gene’s hip and reach to touch his shoulder. “Gene… Hey, hey, Genie, wake up~ I got coffee~”

Gene made a faint grumbling sound and turned on his back, blinking at the guitarist who apparently refused to leave last night. His anger would’ve been more obvious if he weren’t just waking up. “Vinnie… Fuck, what-- coffee? When the fuck did you order-- Hey, wait,” Gene blinked again, finally waking up more. “Wait, you ordered room service?”

“I thought you and Paulie would enjoy not getting up for breakfast,” Vinnie smiled at him, keeping his hand on Gene’s shoulder. “I told ‘em to just charge it to the room.”

“The room’s in _my_ name!” Gene hissed. Shit, he could already imagine the upcharges without even glancing at the hotel menu. He turned his head to the smell of fresh bacon, eggs, and pancakes emanating from the trays.

_Trays._

“No, no, don’t thank me,” Vinnie said smoothly, rubbing his hand against Gene’s shoulder. Gene’s urge to slug him was rising higher than the steam from breakfast. “I had a really great time last night. Hottest induction into a band I ever got, believe me--”

“ _Out._ ”

Vinnie patted Gene’s shoulder before getting up, stretching lazily. He was dressed, at least. He picked up his coffee cup from the nightstand he’d put it on earlier, draining it to the dregs before shaking his head.

“Mm, okay, okay. Hey, Gene, before I go--”

“What _else_ do you want?”

“You’ve got a good thing going. You can tell that to Paulie for me, too, when he wakes up---”

“Vinnie, if you don’t get out right this second, I swear to God--”

“I’m out. I’m out. See you at the studio, Genie~”

Gene ignored the sensual sway in his hips as he headed towards the door. He just continued to glare at him until the door finally clicked shut behind him. When Vinnie was finally gone, Gene could breath out a deep sigh of relief.

Of course, that was when his Paulie decided to wake up.

Paul’s head was aching and his stomach churned uncomfortably as he stirred awake. He knew the feeling of a hangover, but this one felt like it was the worst one yet. After a few moans and whines, Paul focused in on his surroundings with closed eyes. He wriggled, suddenly feeling out of place and uncomfortable in the unfamiliar bed. It didn’t smell the same as the one he had been sharing with Gene and Eric. Gene was there, but he knew something was up when Eric wasn’t. It wasn’t helped that he didn’t hear Eric fiddling about in the bathroom trying to turn on the shower like he did each morning…

Paul cracked his eyes open tiredly. A soft light from overhead made him wince and groan. He noticed clothes thrown across the room carelessly and felt his chest tighten.

“ _Geeeeeeeene…!_ ” Paul cried, softly, ignoring his splitting headache.

“Mhmhm,” Gene leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Mornin,’ sleeping beauty~” his voice rasped beside his ear. He’d give Paul his lecture later… Right now, he just needed to give him his focus.

As fast as he could, Paul flopped over on his back to look at him, cracking a smile at Gene’s hair sticking upward wildly. The corner of Gene’s mouth pulled upward slightly at him.

“Remember any of last night…?”

Paul sighed, running a hand down his face. “Mhmmn, I drank a lot with Vinnie at a bar… I got in your car… Ahhh… I’m guessing we fucked? ...What, did I do something else…?”

Gene sighed, brushing his thumb over Paul’s cheek. He leaned in close and placed a kiss on his partner’s nose. It was nothing more than a light peck, but it had Paul focusing less and less on his aching skull.

“You’re not gonna like it…” Gene muttered, “And you’re gonna remember it right when I say it… You always do after these nights of yours.”

“These nights of mine? Geez, Gene, you’re making me sound like a lush… c’mon, what’d I do?”

“... Vinnie.”

“Oh, fuck, no.”

“It gets worse. He ordered room service on my dime.” Gene gestured unnecessarily to the cart full of platters. Paul, however, seemed less than appeased.

“ _That’s_ what you call worse?” Paul started to stumble to his feet-- already he could tell he’d be limping a little, at least for the morning-- unwelcome memories starting to seep through. Combined with his hangover, it was already too much to bear without a low groan as he staggered toward the cart, only to shove it to the other side of the room. Just the smell of food was sending his stomach into miserable little spasms. “Y-you let me fuck Vinnie! Oh, God…”

“Hey, hey. I didn’t let you… Okay, I sorta let you-- but you kept screaming you wanted to ride him, top him!” Gene said, throwing his hands down on the bed.

“...He let me top?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on now?!”

Paul blushed. “N- NO! God, I just-- _Augh!_ Fuuuuuuck, I fucked Vinnie… How fuckin’ drunk was I last night?”

“Four strong shots of whiskey if Vinnie’s word is anything to go by…”

“God… God, I should’ve never… How did I let myself get that out of hand…?” Paul sighed, throwing his hands up to his face. “I don’t normally let myself do shit like that…”

“You… You’ve been stressed,” Gene murmured, softly.

“No more stressed than usual…”

Gene shook his head. “No. No, you’ve been really stressed. And, hell, I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t fuck ’im--”

“I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to see how long you’ve been sitting there in silence,” he said as he got up from the bed. Gene wandered over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close from behind. “Paulie…”

“Gene…” 

“I think we’re overdue some time together. Just us.” Gene nuzzled the back of Paul’s neck through his mussed, tangled curls. “The album’s almost done-- let’s take a week, two weeks. You pick the place. You can even pick the movies…”

“I get to choose? Be still, my heart.” Paul smiled. “I hope you’re prepared for a lot of MGM.”

“No musicals.”

“No. Just romances. Gotta keep up that image...” Paul trailed, stopping entirely at the sound of a knock on the door. “Oh, fuck, that better not be Vinnie…”

Luckily, the muffled voice on the other end proved different.

“Gene? You and Paul okay in there?”

Gene smiled, warmly. “Mhm, Eric… You can come on in, Eric.”

Paul turned around in his arms and rubbed his cheek against his chest. “You mean what you said, though?” he sighed, “About some time for just us…?”

“Of course,” Gene said, kissing the top of his head. His hand snuck up and grabbed Paul’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head up to him. He leaned down and caught his lips, softly. “Mhmmhm, hmmm...”

The door creaked open, Eric standing in the doorway for a hesitant second before walking in.

“Morning! Don’t wanna interrupt-- oh, you got room service! Gene, you never do that...”

Paul and Gene groaned simultaneously.

“Take it,” Paul mumbled, tugging on his clothes from the night before. “I don’t want to see a single piece of food for at least another six hours…”

“Hangover that bad, huh? At least get some coffee-- damn, you got a real spread here!” Eric drifted, impressed, as he pulled the cloche off one of the platters and immediately began helping himself to the pile of bacon beneath. “What happened, anyway?”

Paul groaned again, shaking his head. Gene took pity on him and poured him a cup of coffee. “Mhmm, Paulie here went out to a bar and had a little too much…” he said, offering Paul his cup. He took it and blew it on it a few times before taking a sip.

“Oh, I knew that much… I was kinda talking about…” Eric motioned to the clothes and condoms on the floor. Gene bit back a sigh, instead throwing a smirk up on his face and tossing a look Paul’s way.

“I gave Paul one hell of a night. Don’tcha see the little limp he’s got going there--”

“ _Gene!_ ” Paul groaned, loudly, immediately heading over to sit back on the bed, as if that made things any less obvious.

“What?” Gene chuckled, then grinned when Eric walked his way with pancakes. “Ohhh, thanks, baby~”

“Hey, hey-- those aren’t on the diet plan--”

“After the workout last night, I’m sure I deserve a bit of this…” Gene said, stuffing a bit of the pancake in his mouth. Paul just groaned into his coffee, choosing not to say a word to that at this point.

“Must’ve been a hell of a workout if Paul’s letting you do this, Genie.” Eric whispered to the bassist, leaning into his side. Gene wrapped an arm around his waist and nodded.

“He’s letting me do this the whole week! Right, Paulie?” Gene cocked his head towards Paul, who just let out another pained grunt in response as he nursed his coffee. “I’ll give you the details later.” And explain that last night also involved a certain lead guitarist, too. The last thing Gene wanted was for Eric to find out all the details from Vinnie himself in the studio.

“Mhm, okay,” Eric smiled and took another bite of bacon. Gene chuckled at his cute face, then pressed a kiss to Eric’s cheek.

“ _Gene…_ ” Paul drew out his name, almost whining.

Gene smiled, rolled his eyes, then sighed. “Comin,’ comin,’” he lazily strolled on over to Paul’s side, joining him on the side of the bed and tugging Eric along, too. “Mhm, now what are you whining for? Maybe you need some sugar for your coffee?”

Paul stuck out his lower lip, giving Gene that look that easily bent his will. Gene melted under its power, of course.

He leaned forward for a gentle kiss, letting his fingers trail into Paul’s mussed hair to pull at it and get a quick moan out of him. Gene hummed in approval at the rumble that passed between their lips from his sweet partner.

Eric nibbled at his bacon, watching with interest from the sidelines as they worked against each other. There was a slight quirk to his lips as he ate. As much as he loved breakfast, he was looking forward to dessert.

“Eric, you want a rerun of what you missed last night?”

“Gene, what part of I’m hungover do you not understand--”

“Heh, all right, starlight.” Another quick kiss against his cheek, comfortable and warm, soft and tender. “We’ll save it for tonight. The three of us.”


End file.
